The war of the Ancient
by sebastian.lindgren.3
Summary: This is my first fan fic ever so be gentle


Prolog - The new beginning

**Elemental nation - 01:46 Am**

It was a cold summer night in the land of fire. it was one of those cold night where you just want to sit down by the fireplace and pick up a book. suddenly the wind started to blow hard through the forest outside a certain village hidden in the leaves. it was the village where a certain man lived. that man was Naruto Uzumaki. the Jinchūriki of Kurama the Nine tailed demon fox and the hero of the Ninja world. it has been 2 years after the end of the 4th great ninja war and the village had just been rebuilt with one difference, a new hokage face has been added to the five others. it was shaped in the image of Naruto. Suddenly the silence was broken by a single shout. The shout was coming from the hokage office.

**¨Where the hell is granny? shouldn't she be here right now and help us? Damm! We can never do all this paperwork by ourself. If only Kurama wasn't asleep i could use his chakra to summon my shadow clones. ¨ **Naruto said to his 2 closest advisor.

**¨What a drag. why should we do all the work while the fifth is drunk at some bar?¨ **said the dark haired Shinobi to the left of Naruto

**¨Well someone has to do it otherwise we will never be able to send out the teams to new missions¨ **said the white haired Shinobi to the right of Naruto

**¨What?! It's me and Shikamaru who are doing all the work around here while all you do is reading that stupid book. i could have been home right now and eating ramen with Hinata and Menma.¨ **Naruto said to the white haired shinobi

**¨Yeah Kakashi. You should help to. you have no idea how angry temari will be when i come home¨ **Shikamaru said to Kakashi

**¨Well now you understand why i chosen to be single...What is that?¨ **Kakashi said while looking out the window. Where it just had been a clouded sky was now a dark green glow as far as the eye could see

**¨Wow that is coooool!¨ **Naruto Yelled while his eyes literary turned to stars

**¨Is it just me or does it seems like it dragin us to it?!¨ **Shikamaru said to the other two

Just as Shikamaru finished his sentence the green glow started to pull stronger and soon it had consume the trio.

**The Thousand sunny - 01:46 am**

It was a warm summer night aboard the ship where the pirate king and his crew slept. it had been 20 days since the one piece was discovered by a certain pirate crew with a flag of a skull wearing a straw hat. the only sound you could hear was the waves that slammed against the ship. suddenly the pirate king woke up.

**¨Oh what was that?¨ **The pirate king thought to himself.

Then he remembered something. As he started to hold his breath, He looked down on his orange haired navigator and wife.

**¨Good i didn't wake her up. Who knows what she would have done to me if i did¨ **The pirate king thought with a sigh of relief on his face as he exhaled the breath he had drawn only to notice how his wife started to sit up.

**¨Oh shit i am dead¨ **though the pirate king with fear in his eyes

**¨Luffy why are you awake? Do you know what the clock is? go to sleep again. We can continue the party tomorrow when we wake up.¨** The orange hair navigator said sleepy**.**

**¨Sorry Nami. Go to sleep again. i want to get some fresh air before i get to sleep again, sorry to have wake you up. love you.¨** Luffy said as he lean over to kiss Nami on the lips but he notice that she had already fallen asleep

**¨I hope you know how cute you look ween you are sleeping.¨** Luffy said as he kissed her on the forehead. Then like a lightning bolt he got an idea that only Luffy can have.

**¨Hm since i can't sleep i might as well go and get something to eat¨** Luffy though with a smile on his face as he put his pants on and Started to walk towards the kitchen. Just as he was done scavenging the kitchen of all the meat he could find, he saw someone standing on the deck. Luffy began walking up to the green haired swordsman.

**¨Hi Zorro. couldn't sleep either?¨** Luffy asked the swordsman.

**¨Oh hi Luffy. Nah i just got a feeling that something was calling out to me.¨** Zorro said to the man he had followed the past years

**¨Oh you too?¨ **Luffy said with a surprise

**¨Hi guys¨ ** The little doctor said to the two men.

**¨Oh hi Chopper. couldn't sleep?. Let me guess you got the feeling that something was calling you?¨** Luffy said with a wide grin

**¨H-h-h-how did you know that?¨ **Chopper asked.

**¨ I can read minds. Nah just joking. It happened to me and Zorro too.¨** Luffy said laughing

Just as Luffy had finished the sentence Chopper got a scared look on his face.

**¨Luffy, Zorro what is that?¨ **Chopper asked them both as he pointed toward a green spot.

Neither got the chance to answer before the green spot had expanded over the night sky and consumed the trio.


End file.
